El Mas Mínimo Error, Puede Costar Muy Caro
by Absemaje
Summary: Sebastián cometió el error mas grande de su inmortal vida, rompió el contrato que tenía con Ciel y encima lo abandonó cuando fue secuestrado, dejándolo a merced de un "pervertido" ¡Cap. 8 UP! Advertencias Yaoi, Chan, Lemon si no gusta este genero no lea, si no es el caso entonces ¡Bienvenidos!
1. Secuestro

Hola este es mi primer fic yaoi que hago, les advierto que contiene violencia de tipo sexual, pero no por eso va a dejar de ser romántico, así que si no gusta de este tipo de lectura por favor no lean. La verdad es que no me gusta hacer sufrir a Ciel, ya que creo que ya a sufrido demasiado pero como toda historia de amor tienen que pasar cosas malas para llegar a un final feliz o al menos eso creo, hago mención que los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen si no sus respectivos autores, espero que les agrade esta historia la cual es de mi completa autoría y que no actualizare hasta ver por lo menos un review por parte de ustedes, estimados lectores, por ultimo otra vez espero que les guste.

El Mas Mínimo Error, Puede Costar Muy Caro.

Cap. 1 Secuestro

Ese día llovía a cantaros, se sentía frío el ambiente, parado frente a su ventana veía la lluvia caer y se preguntaba "¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo fue que terminó en esa situación?" Lo único que quería era verlo, no entendía el porque se había ido, se moría de ganas por sentir aunque sea por primera y única vez el roce de sus labios , no entendía el porque se sentía así, sabiendo bien que el era un hombre no entendía bien el porque deseaba besarle.

Su mayordomo-demonio le había dicho que el contrato había sido cancelado, que no quería su alma, que era libre y sin decir mas se marcho, dejando a un Ciel Phantomhive deshecho.

Seguía con muchas interrogantes en su interior, aunque hayan pasado dos largos años, todavía seguía esperando su mayordomo con ansias, él, que siempre ha sido un joven muy orgulloso desde que era niño, estaba a punto de quebrarse, pues sentía que pronto no aguantaría mas y daría por terminada su miserable vida, pues el solo hecho de vivir día a día si él era una tortura.

Cierto día, decidió salir a caminar(cosa que él no hacia) por las calles de Londres, iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que era seguido, llegó al que era un callejón sin salida, fue entonces dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero fue atrapado por dos sujetos que vestian completamente de negro de pies a cabeza, no pudo ver sus rostros porque cada uno traía un pasamontañas puesto y aunque era joven y fuerte(debido a sus clases de defensa personal) no tenia ganas de defenderse, llego a pensar en cierto momento que tal vez así su amado demonio, esperen! `amado demonio?´ vendría en su ayuda, de pronto todo se volvió negro...

-Seguro con este niño nos darán una fortuna, seguro ahora si nos haremos ricos- escuchaba el joven a lo lejos, ya que se encontraba todavía adormilado por el golpe que había recibido y quien ademas tenia brazos y piernas amarradas. -También una vez que cobremos nuestra fortuna podemos venderlo a algún pervertido, seguro recibiremos otra enorme fortuna y seremos mas ricos aun-.

-Hmm, así que piensan pedir dinero para rescatarme? Mis subordinados tienen ordenes de que si me llegase a pasar algo, no hagan nada en absoluto, no tengo intenciones de regalarle mi fortuna a seres de su calaña, así que no les darán nad...- no termino de hablar cuando sintió una patada en su estomago que le robó el aliento, - ya veremos niño cuando estés en manos de algún pervertido vas a desear no haberles dado esa orden a tus sirvientes jejeje-.

-Tsk, hagan lo que quieran- decía con su característico orgullo -Si no obtenemos dinero de ti lo obtendremos de otra parte, ya veras niño- con esas palabras salieron de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Ahí estaba, nuevamente solo, deseando que él viniera en su ayuda, si iba a ser marcado nuevamente, quería que fuera él, el que lo marcara, con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir mientras una pequeña lagrima amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla.

En algún rincón del infierno se encontraba Sebastian (aun usaba el nombre que le dio Ciel), quien sentía unas ganas enormes de ver a su pequeño Bocchan(ya no tan pequeño, aunque habían pasado dos años que no lo veía Ciel había logrado crecer un poco), sin embargo, se había dicho a si mismo que no lo vería mas, ya que como demonio que él era no podía permitirse enamorarse y menos de aquel niño tan arrogante y orgulloso, y eso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió, se enamoró perdidamente de Ciel, tanto que no supo que hacer con ese enorme sentimiento que decidió alejarse, de repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintió que su joven amo(así le llamaba él a pesar de haber cancelado el contrato) se encontraba en problemas, por un instante pensó en socorrerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía un tanto -como decirlo- ¿Nervioso? tenia que pensar en como ayudarlo sin tener que hacerse presente, ya que si se llegaban a encontrar Ciel le pediría respuestas y no estaba listo para admitir ante él que probablemente estaba enamorado, como eso era algo que nunca había sentido, no sabia bien si estaba enamorado de su joven amo, aunque eso ahora no importaba primero tenia que encontrarlo, ya que como no tenia la marca del contrato tardaría un poco en dar con su paradero, el solo hecho de que algo malo le pasara le asustaba (pero porque le asustaba, este sentimiento que tenia era demasiado para él, decidió que le ayudaría y volvería a alejarse).

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba en Londres, Ciel abría los ojos muy despacio, ya no ocultaba su ojo derecho pues el contrato lo había cancelado Sebastian cuando se marcho y la marca de este desapareció. Entonces escucho que la puerta de la habitación estaba por abrirse, lo tipos que lo secuestraron se acercaron a el y le dijeron -Hablamos a tu casa anoche, y adivina? si nos van a pagar tu rescate, y quieres saber mas? ya te vendimos también, pagaron una muy buena suma de dinero por ti, así que, nos salimos con la nuestra como la vez, niño?- Ante esto Ciel solo chasqueo la lengua, nunca se mostraría indefenso, ante nadie. -Alístenlo, en la tarde vendrán por él.

Sebastian solo sintió que algo en su interior se revolvió, tenia que actuar de inmediato, ya que finalmente le había encontrado le había tomado toda la noche encontrarlo y observaba a través de una ventana. Tenia que salvarlo a como diera lugar sin tener que ser visto por Ciel esperaría el momento correcto para hacer su aparición y desaparición al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron, los secuestradores preparaban a Ciel para entregarlo al pervertido que lo había comprado, uno de los hombres le tapo los ojos, justo cuando hizo eso Ciel escucho como dos cuerpos caían al suelo, de pronto su venda se cayo pero no vio a nadie, excepto a los tipos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Sebastian?- preguntó, esperando a que su amado demonio, esperen, otra vez "amado" -Tsk- porque tenia que pensar así de él. No vio a nadie, trato de desamarrase pues sus manos aun seguían atadas cuando escucho que la puerta se abría lentamente dando paso a alguien que lo veía con mirada lujuriosa.

Tan pronto como de deshizo de los tipos Sebastian se alejó lo mas que posible de ese lugar, pensó que Ciel se las arreglaría para escapar, dejándolo solo, sin pensar en el grave error que había cometido, ya que nunca recordó que su joven amo había sido vendido a un pervertido.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y me ayuden a continuarla.

Dejen review´s por fa.


	2. En manos del enemigo

Bien, esta es la continuación, me temo que haré sufrir un poco mas a Ciel, aunque no se lo merezca. Advertencia este fanfic contiene Yaoi y violencia de tipo sexual, así que si no gusta este tipo de lectura, por favor no lea. Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso, la historia es completamente mía. Al igual que en el capitulo anterior, hago mención de que no actualizaré esta historia, hasta ver por lo menos un review de parte de ustedes, estimados lectores. Espero que les guste cap, que a mi parecer siento que termino quedando como relleno para la gran tormenta que se avecina

Cap. 2 En manos del enemigo

Trataba de desamarrarse de las manos pues la persona que lo había 'ayudado' solo se había encargado de los secuestradores pero él seguía atado, cuando entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un tipo alto de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, su mirada reflejaba lujuria y deseo, pues al parecer esa era la persona que había pagado por tenerlo a él, Ciel sintió que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda , la mirada que daba el tipo que tenia enfrente realmente le aterraba, se sentía indefenso ya que tenia sus manos atadas, aunque su imagen dijera todo lo contrario, aparte el sujeto se acercaba lentamente hacia él, el miedo se apropio del joven, trataba de desamarrarse mas no podía, esas cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas, el hombre paso por encima de los secuestradores que yacían en el piso al parecer estaban muertos, poco le importo si estaban vivos o no.

Se detuvo frente a él y le mostró una sonrisa, cabe decir un tanto aterradora, ni siquiera Sebastian que era un demonio llegó a mostrar una sonrisa así cuando estaba con él, Ciel retrocedió por inercia pero termino topándose con una pared, pronto todo estaría perdido, el tipo deslizo su mano por una mejilla del joven -Tu seras mio- dice mientras acerca su rostro al del joven quien inmediatamente se voltea para otro lado -He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo mi querido Ciel Phantomhive- le dice acercandosele al oído y comienza a besar lentamente su lóbulo, Ciel se sobresalto, el tipo sabia su nombre y encima estaba diciéndole que abusaría de él, "¿Donde estas Sebastian? ¿Por que no estas aquí?" pensaba, pues el simple roce de las manos del tipo le daban repulsión, las únicas manos que quería que lo tocaran "deberían de ser las de" -Sebastian- sin pensarlo de su boca salio el nombre de 'su amado demonio', el tipo quien escucho el nombre del demonio, se lleno de furia y cegado por esta misma, le dio un fuerte golpe a Ciel que lo dejaría inconsciente.

Sebastian por otra parte comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado solo a su joven amo "al menos lo hubiera desatado para que escapara sin problema alguno" pensó, pero también ya se encontraba muy lejos de donde se encontraba Ciel, iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba alejarse que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba ya en otro país, el demonio iba tan rápido que termino en Francia, ni siquiera se había percatado que había atravesado un enorme río hasta que finalmente se detuvo. -¿Y si regreso por él? ¿Pero que excusa le daré por haberlo abandonado hace dos anos? ¿y si ya no quiere verme? ¿Por que demonios estoy pensando así?- Se sentía abrumado, pues no quería reconocer lo que bien sabía que setía, "¿porque un demonio se siente abrumado?, ¿acaso un ser humano como lo es Ciel Phantmhive puede hacer sentir así a un demonio?" -Es solo un simple mocoso orgulloso, ¿porque habría enamorarse de un simple humano? ¡Rayos! ¿porque? ¿Enamorado yo?- Mientras Sebastian trataba de resolver el gran conflicto que tenia en su interior, muy lejos de ahí Ciel comenzaba tomar conciencia.

Había amanecido, era una mañana muy fría el sol que ya se había asomado por el horizonte no calentaba ni un poco. Mas sin embargo donde se encontraba el joven no existía amanecer o atardecer alguno, solo existía la obscuridad. Abría sus ojos lentamente la habitación se asemejaba a la suya, pero tenia unos candeleros con velas prendidas a los costados, ya que parecía que todavía era de noche pero en realidad Londres eran como las ocho de la mañana, abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar que había sido secuestrado, trato de quitar las sabanas que lo cubrían pero sus manos seguían atadas, así que con sus pies como pudo tiro las sabanas al suelo, cual fue su sorpresa al verse, se encontraba totalmente desnudo y a merced de un pervertido, tenia que actuar de inmediato. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse dejado secuestrar pero eso ya no importaba tenia que hallar la manera de salir ileso de ahí sin la ayuda de Sebastian, buscaba algo que le pudiera ayudar a desatarse debía hacerlo rápido el tipo tarde o temprano entraría por esa puerta, el solo pensar en lo quería hacerle le asqueaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, buscaba desesperadamente cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abría dando paso al enorme sujeto que entraba con una charola de plata en la cual se supone que estaría servido el desayuno, Ciel se regreso a la cama en cuanto escucho que la puerta se abría tomando las sabanas del suelo con las manos atadas para taparse rápidamente ya que no quería que él tipo lo mirara así.

-Buenos días- le dice aunque la habitación estaba semi obscura y con una sonrisa demoníaca en el rostro -aquí le traigo el desayuno mi querido Ciel o ¿prefiere que le llame 'Bocchan'?- Dice burlón sentándose a la orilla de la cama, el joven se aterro cuando el sujeto le llamo 'Bocchan', "¿Por que me conoce? ¿De donde me conoce?" pensaba -¿Quien es usted?- pregunto temeroso -¿De donde me conoce?- el tipo seguía sonriendo trato de tocarle la mejilla pero Ciel con sus manos atadas lo empujo -¡no me toque!- dijo firme y enojado "este tipo no me pondrá una mano encima" pensaba, pero antes de pudiera reaccionar y sin poder defenderse el tipo se le abalanzo quedando encima de él, puso sus manos manos atadas sobre su cabeza y con sus piernas aprisiono las del joven, trato de zafarse mas no podía, el tipo era mas alto y fuerte que él, entonces.

Sus labios eran aprisionados fuertemente por el sujeto, lo besaba con lascivia y deseo, mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que lo hizo sangrar y haciendo que este abriera la boca cosa que aprovechó y metió su lengua en la cavidad del mas joven, la sangre se mezclaba con la saliva haciendo que el tipo se excitara mas, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la piel de su pecho hacia su vientre de arriba hacia abajo y acariciandole los botones rosas . Al verse completamente aprisionado no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado "¿porque Sebastian no estaba allí para ayudarle?" Sin darse cuenta una lagrima comenzaba a rodar mientras el tipo besaba bruscamente su cuello dejando marcas en el. Iba a tocar su miembro justo cuando su estomago hizo un conocido sonido el cual anunciaba que estaba vacío ya que había pasado un día entero sin probar alimento alguno, el sujeto levanto el rostro para verle a la cara y decirle en tono burlón -¿acaso tienes hambre?-. Ciel lo miro dudoso y agradeció internamente a su estomago vacío por haber detenido al tipo quien se había quitado de encima de él para ofrecerle el desayuno -no puedo desatarte porque eres demasiado necio, intentarías escapar en cuanto tengas la oportunidad y yo no me puedo arriesgar a perderte otra vez, así que yo te daré el desayuno, abre la boca mi querido Ciel- le dijo con una cuchara en la mano y le ofrecía el desayuno para que este abriera la boca.

Estaba aterrado y mas confundido que nunca "¿perderle otra vez? ¿acaso ese tipo ya lo había perdido una vez? ¿Quien rayos era ese sujeto?" No le quedo mas remedio mas que asentir con la cabeza y abrir la boca para comer, no quería a ese sujeto encima de él una vez mas. El tipo lo veía feliz, estaba mas que feliz porque lo tenia a él, finalmente lo había conseguido, le había robado a ese demonio esa alma tan suculenta y pura, lo haría suyo a cualquier costo pero primero se divertiría un rato con él, porque apresurarse si de todos modos el joven ya no estaba marcado ya no dependía de ese sucio demonio que se lo había arrebatado ya una vez.

Un frío atardecer caía sobre Londres. Sebastian se encontraba en la mansión principal pensó que Ciel ya se encontraría allí, se infiltro sigilosamente a la mansión y buscó en la alcoba, el estudio, la biblioteca, el living, el comedor, el jardín, etcétera, no había rastro de Ciel en toda la mansión y sin la marca del contrato no podría encontrarlo fácilmente, se regresaría a donde lo había dejado quizás allí podría encontrarlo "¡Maldición! lo abandone a su suerte y si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaré" pensaba una y otra vez. Cuando llegó ahí olfateo algo que lo dejo perplejo, podía olerlo bien, ese lugar había sido visitado por otro igual.

Un demonio igual que él, y sabia bien quien era ese demonio, se aterro al pensar que algo horrible podría sucederle a SU Ciel, ahora no importaba nada mas que recuperarlo sin importar que o como -Yo lo recuperare- decía mientras sus ojos demoníacos comenzaban a resplandecer.

¡Hola! espero que le haya gustado. ¿Ya se imaginan que es el pervertido? Ayudenme a continuar esta historia déjenme un review dándome su opinión por fa, les prometo que las tomare en cuenta. Gracias por leer.


	3. El Comienzo de una Pesadilla

Hola como están, primero que nada quiero agradecerles personalmente por sus review's me motivan a seguir adelante y también agradezco a Angelitho-Negro por seguir esta historia, espero que no te decepcione lo que va a suceder mas adelante y tampoco a ustedes, estimados lectores. También hago mención que para actualizar esta historia necesito que me regalen un review por lo menos. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si no a su autora, la historia esa si es completamente mía. Advertencias, este capitulo contiene Yaoi, lemon e intento de violación, si no gusta este tipo de lectura por favor no lea y a los que si espero que no les desagrade este cap. ya que está un poco triste.

Cap. 3 El Comienzo de una Pesadilla.

No sabia bien donde se encontraba se asomaba por el gran ventanal que estaba justo a un lado de la cama afuera solo se podía ver la obscuridad, "¿cómo escaparía de un lugar así?" Si ni siquiera tenia idea, de si realmente se encontraba en Londres o peor aun en el mismísimo infierno, después del que se supone había sido el desayuno, ya que así le había dicho el sujeto, se marcho dejándolo solo en esa fría y obscura habitación diciéndole que tenia asuntos pendientes por hacer. Busco mil y un formas para escapar y deshacerse de esas ataduras mas no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas, sus ataduras a pesar de que no le cortaban la circulación estaban tan bien atadas que no podía deshacerse de ellas y encima ese lugar parecía que estaba completamente reforzado para que nadie pudiese escapar de ahí, se recostó nuevamente en la cama el seguía completamente desnudo, se sentía asqueado desde que ese tipo lo había besado, había sido completamente sometido y él no pudo ni siquiera poderse defender a pesar de que era muy bueno en defensa personal.

En Londres finalmente había caído la noche, sin embargo Ciel ya no sabia si era de noche o de día ya que desde que fue secuestrado no había vuelto a ver la luz del sol, aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas, se había quedado dormido de tanto pensar, decía una y otra vez entre sueños -Sebastian ¿por qué me abandonaste?-

La puerta se abría lentamente dejando pasar al sujeto que traía una charola de plata en la cual se supone que llevaba la cena servida, se acerco a la cama, puso la charola en una mesita de noche que se encontraba justo a un lado y se sentó a la orilla de esta, lo miro detenidamente, sus ojos de demonio comenzaban a hacerse visibles no podía evitar verle de otra manera que no fuera lujuria, lascivia y deseo, ese niño se veía tan inocente, tan indefenso sin duda alguna, él se encargaría de robarle su inocencia, esa inocencia que según a pesar de haber sido marcado y ultrajado a pequeña edad, no la había perdido seguía ahí tan presente, y sería él quien finalmente devoraría esa exquisita alma que había anhelado desde hace siglos atrás, con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar una de las mejillas del joven, se veía tan adorable, Ciel comenzó a moverse al sentir que era tocado, despertó de golpe y se sentó rápidamente quedando frente a frente de su captor.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ciel giro el rostro hacia donde estaba la charola, -tomaré eso como un si- y se dispuso a tomar el plato que traía la cena, según él. -¿Cuando va dejarme ir?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El mayor rió por lo bajo y le dijo -Oh mi querido Ciel, me temo que eso no será posible, he esperado por este momento mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarte ir, ya que tu eres algo así como... mi mayor tesoro, no dejaré que ese sucio demonio vuelva a arrebatarte de mi lado-. Y ahí estaba otra vez, diciéndole que no lo arrebatarían de su lado, "¿ese sucio demonio?, ¿acaso se refería a Sebastian?", -abre la boca por favor- le dijo con un tenedor en la mano el cual tenia un trozo de pastel de chocolate -Se que te gusta el chocolate, así que se un buen niño y abre tu boquita- Ciel solo asintió y abrió la boca para comer, nunca se había dejado humillar por nadie, pero ese sujeto realmente le aterraba. Finalmente terminó de cenar y el tipo se dispuso a salir de la habitación con la charola vacía, se sintió tranquilo pensó que ese sujeto no regresaría hasta otro día, que equivocado estaba.

Por otro lado Sebastian había buscado a Ciel por todo Londres, mas bien por toda Inglaterra, mas sin embargo no había rastro alguno del joven, se maldecía una y otra vez "¿por qué lo abandoné?" y volvía a reprocharse nuevamente. Ese demonio había borrado todo rastro de Ciel, se las había ingeniado para desaparecer la esencia del niño de la faz de la tierra y sin la marca del contrato, ¿cómo encontrarlo?, seguiría buscándolo no pararía hasta que le encontrara y nunca mas le volvería a abandonar.

Ciel se recostó nuevamente en la cama mirando el techo, seguía pensando una y otra vez en como escapar de ahí, pero entonces sus pensamientos pasaron a pertenecerle a otra persona, mas bien demonio, "es obvio que a él nunca le importé, pensé que mi alma era lo suficiente buena como para que él la devorara, ¡rayos! ¿por qué sigo pensando en él?", un dolor le oprimía fuerte en su corazón, le dolía tanto el amarlo, seguro así se debe de sentir el estar enamorado de alguien que no te ama, -duele, realmente duele- decía sollozando, pero tendría que hacer algo al respecto con esos sentimientos no correspondidos. -Yo te prometo Sebastian Michaels que me arrancaré del pecho hasta el último sentimiento que tenga por ti, de ahora en adelante lo único que sienta por ti será odio, nunca te perdonare que me hayas abandonado- se decía a si mismo lleno de resentimiento y un infinito dolor mientras gruesas lagrimas caían sobre sus costados -esta será la última vez que llore por ti Sebastian Michaels- se puso de lado acurrucándose y lloró a mas no poder o hasta que no tuviera ya ninguna lagrima que derramar, quería cortar de raíz con todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia hacia su ex-mayordomo.

Unas horas mas tarde, nuevamente la puerta de la habitación se abría, el sujeto entraba a paso lento vio al niño que sollozaba entre suenos, como si hubiese llorado mucho, el solo pensar que lloraba por ese estúpido demonio, realmente lo enfurecía, pues el sabía bien sobre los sentimientos que tenia Ciel por Sebastian, lo observo durante esos dos años desde que el demonio salio de su vida, mas sin embargo tenia que asegurarse de que si iba a tener a Ciel para él, primero tendría que buscar la manera de desaparecer su esencia de la faz de la tierra para que éste no se lo volviera a arrebatar como había sucedido siglos atrás, ese día cuando su amistad había llegado a su fin, estaba enfurecido y completamente cegado por los 'celos' que jalo al niño fuertemente del brazo derecho haciendo que este despertara de golpe, puso su mano en la barbilla del joven apretándola fuertemente y lo acerco hacia su rostro para besarle bruscamente, el niño lo veía horrorizado, se separo -¿así que llorabas por él?- le dijo mostrando sus ojos demonio y una sonrisa diabólica, había adivinado bien los pensamientos de Ciel y con la misma mano que le apretaba la barbilla lo empujó cayendo éste acostado boca arriba nuevamente en la cama, le jalo las sabanas arrojándolas al piso y dejándolo al descubierto lo tomo como lo había hecho la mañana anterior se posiciono arriba de el y con su mano izquierda puso las manos por sobre su cabeza y con sus piernas aprisiono fuertemente las de Ciel quedando completamente sometido, esta vez no ya no había escapatoria, el demonio le dijo de la manera mas fría al oído -Haré que olvides a ese estúpido demonio de una buena vez- Ciel se horrorizo aun mas el tipo lo tenia su completa merced y encima había descubierto que era un demonio, lo beso con tal rudeza que ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar mas lagrimas, se sentía tan perdido e indefenso y lo peor de todo es que nadie vendría en su ayuda.

Dejo de besarle solo para decirle -Esta noche tu seras mío, te robaré esa inocencia que me vuelve loco y que llevo siglos esperando poder tomar como mía- volviéndolo a besar bruscamente con lascivia, y con su mano libre tocaba el miembro del niño, haría que este despertara al placer, lo masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo fuertemente. Por otro lado el cuerpo de Ciel comenzaba a reaccionar a las sacudidas que le brindaba el demonio, uno que otro gemido involuntario escapa de sus labios, no entendía porque este reaccionaba así, si lo que él quería es que se le quitara de encima, no quería sucumbir a las reacciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, no podía dejar de llorar y cuando el sujeto dejo de besarle en la boca para comenzar a besar fuertemente su cuello, las palabras simplemente y sin que él pensara en decirlas salieron de su boca -¡Sebastian Ayúdame!- grito fuertemente, haciendo que el demonio se parara en seco.

¡Sebastian sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, "¿qué había sido eso? ¿acaso su pequeño niño estaba en serios problemas?", podía sentir el enorme dolor que de alguna manera experimentaba Ciel, por primera vez en su vida inmortal, sintió una gran impotencia, quería estar con él para poder ayudarle. Ese mínimo error de haberlo dejado solo y atado, le estaba costando muy caro, pues sabía bien con quien se encontraba Ciel pero no sabia donde buscarlo. Entonces, recordó a quien si podía ayudarle y se dirigiría hacia donde se encontraba él, se dirigió de manera fugaz mas sin embargo le tomaría mas o menos una hora en llegar a donde se encontraba éste, ya que se encontraba a muy lejos de Londres, para así poder ayudar a SU amado Ciel.

Bueno un poco triste no? No se si les agrado este cap, pero de igual manera esperare sus review's, la siguiente actualización que haga será después del 25 ya que no quiero arruinarles la navidad, bueno creo que de alguna manera ya les adelante el siguiente cap. Quiero aprovechar para desearles que tengan una ¡Feliz Navidad! Y gracias por haber leído.


	4. Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se la pasaron en esta Navidad? Espero que muy bien. Bueno primero que nada pondré las ADVERTENCIAS, este capitulo contiene Yaoi, Lemon, Chan, Abuso Sexual y algo de Tortura, quiero decirles que si son de mente sensible les recomiendo que no lo lean ya que fui muy mala con Ciel, pero les prometo que mas adelante lo recompensaré, mejor esperen al siguiente, la verdad es que lo que sucede en este cap. tenía que suceder ya que siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber que le pasaría a Ciel si alguien tan perfecto como Sebastian llegase a fallar en protegerlo y que hará él para recuperar su confianza, también aquí se revela la identidad del "pervertido" aunque me imagino que ya saben quien es. Respecto al título del capítulo se refiere al sueño del "pervertido", si fuera una historia diferente hubiera quedado bien, pero en este caso es un tanto "macabro".

Por último quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen esta historia y también a quienes la leen. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece sino a Yana Toboso, no creo que este cap. sea de su agrado así que no les pediré review´s pero igual les agradeceré si me dejan alguno.

El mas mínimo error, puede costar muy caro.

Cap. 4 Un sueño que se hace realidad

-Sebastian Ayudame!- grito fuertemente haciendo que el demonio se parara en seco.

Estaba realmente enfurecido, quería de alguna manera matarlo, pero esa solo seria una simple forma de morir, que mejor forma de acabar con el que haciéndolo suyo ya que eso era lo que realmente deseaba, matándolo lenta y dolorosamente al mismo tiempo y así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ya que sabia de antemano que ese demonio sufriría la perdida.

Con sus manos formo hilos de telaraña con las cuales ato completamente a Ciel a la cama quedando con sus piernas abiertas atadas a los costados de esta y sus manos aun atadas las amarro a la cabecera con el mismo hilo , -Déjeme ir- decía en forma de suplica, pero este no le prestaba atención, se sentó de rodillas y poco a poco comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para quedar completamente desnudo él también, el niño estaba mas que aterrado ese demonio se robaría su virginidad o lo que quedaba de ella, se sentó en medio de sus piernas abiertas y sin preparación alguna lo tomo de sus caderas penetrándolo de una sola estocada, -Aaaaaghhh- el grito que dio Ciel fue por demás desgarrador, el demonio solo rió por lo bajo y comenzó a moverse dentro de él, primero fue lento pero no duró mucho, la cara de dolor que le daba el niño era demasiado excitante, con su mano izquierda acariciaba los botones rosas mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba mas sin embargo el miembro de éste no despertaba ya que era mas fuerte el dolor que experimentaba, -¡No! ¡no! ¡no! aaaaaggh- gritaba a modo de suplica y lloraba, pues sentía que su interior se partía en dos, el demonio se agacho para decirle de la manera mas fría al oído -esta noche grabaré el dolor de tu vida en tu alma-.

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder, "¿Acaso ese demonio había estado ahí?, en ese día en el que Sebastian le había abandonado", no pudo seguir pensando ya que el demonio mordió fuertemente su cuello y comenzó a succionar su sangre como si de un vampiro se tratara -Aaaagghh- volvió a gritar pero fue callado rápidamente ya que de su cuello se brinco a sus labios aprisionándolos otra vez, lo volvió a morder para que abriera la boca y poder meter su lengua, "ese niño sabe tan bien" pensaba el sujeto, su cuello seguía sangrando podía sentir que de alguna manera su vida se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre que derramaba, y el demonio seguía penetrándolo fuertemente.

-Ahora conocerás lo que es el dolor y el placer juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa demoníaca en el rostro, salió bruscamente de su interior y se acomodo de manera que pudiese succionar el miembro del niño, mientras que con su mano izquierda comenzó a penetrarlo nuevamente, metiendo tres dedos a la vez -¡Nooo, por favor ya pare!- decía con sus ojos cerrados y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, de pronto el dolor que sentía comenzó a hacerse de alguna manera placentero, el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a reaccionar a las lamidas que le proporcionaba el mayor, que pareciera como si se lo quisiera arrancar mientras lo embestía fuertemente con sus dedos y con su mano libre se autosatisfacía a si mismo, no aguantaba mas, pronto terminaría y sin que él lo consintiera arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, gimió involuntariamente y derramo su semilla en la boca del demonio, el cual no desperdició ni una sola gota, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, saco su mano izquierda del interior del joven el cual respiraba agitado por el forzado orgasmo que el demonio le había hecho tener, y lamió con gula su mano la cual contenía su propia semilla mirándolo con lujuria, -te ves muy lindo, ¿sabes?- le dijo a modo de burla -pero aun no a acabado-.

Finalmente Sebastian había llegado a donde se encontraba el fúnebre personaje que le ayudaría a encontrar a Ciel, era un pequeño lugar que se encontraba escondido entre algunos edificios entró sin tocar, por suerte este se encontraba ahí -Hacia mucho tiempo que no te miraba hihi, y dime ¿como se encuentra el Conde?- dijo.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos Undertaker, Ciel fue raptado por Faustus, un demonio de mi misma categoría, esta cobrando una venganza de hace siglos, yo no lo he podido encontrar ya que rompí el contrato que tenía con mi amo, y necesito tu ayuda para que me lleves hacia donde esta él- decía Sebastian desesperado. -Vaya, vaya un demonio pidiendo ayuda a un shinigami, lo haré solo porque me caes bien pero antes de ayudarte debo ir a la gran biblioteca para tomar prestado el libro de vida del Conde- dijo serio ya que de alguna manera a él también le preocupaba el joven Conde. -Te encargo mi tienda no rompas nada, vuelvo enseguida- termino de decir para posteriormente marcharse del lugar, dejando a solo a Sebastian, el pecho le dolía fuertemente, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sabia bien que Ciel estaba sufriendo, la impotencia lo invadía una y otra vez se sentía un completo inútil, ese mínimo error que cometió le estaba costando demasiado caro.

Mientras tanto el demonio penetraba fuertemente al niño, lo mordía una y otra vez en diferentes partes de su pecho haciendo que sangrara -¡Aaaagghhh noooo!- gritaba los mas fuerte que sus pulmones podían, sin embargo sus gritos en lugar de detenerlo lo excitaban mucho mas y lo embestía cada vez mas fuerte -¿Sientes eso? ¿sientes como se graba el dolor en tu alma?- Ciel lloraba a mas no poder mientras escuchaba las palabras que le decía el demonio, quería que acabara de una vez ya no quería seguir sufriendo, el dolor era demasiado, -y todavía falta lo mejor aahhh- decía entre jadeos volviéndolo a embestir acercándose a él -aun me falta devorar tu alma- le dijo al oído haciendo que el niño ahogara un grito de la impresión y haciendo que cayeran mas lagrimas.

Le volvió a besar con rudeza, no faltaba mucho para que terminara con su mano izquierda lo masturbaba fuertemente haciendo que gimiera involuntariamente pues su cuerpo había sucumbido al placer que de alguna manera le proporcionaba el mayor -Aaaahhh- arqueo su espalda y termino por segunda vez derramando su semilla en el vientre del mayor, seguido del demonio que le dio un par de estocadas mas y terminó en su interior, ambos respiraban agitadamente él salió rápidamente de su estrecha cavidad y estando aun arriba de él, sus ojos se tornaron rosas brillantes mientras le mostraba una sonrisa macabra.

Se sentía completamente satisfecho, pues finalmente lo había conseguido, su por así decirlo, su mas grande sueño se había hecho realidad, por eso no podía dejar de sonreír, y lo mejor de todo había sido que los ojos del niño a pesar de haber sido corrompido aun mostraban esa inocencia que durante siglos había anhelado y le había sido arrebatada por el estúpido de Michaels, ahora lo único que le hacia falta era devorarla, El niño temblaba completamente bajo el cuerpo del demonio el cual empezó a tomar su verdadera forma, transformándose poco a poco en una horrible y enorme arana hizo algunos movimientos bruscos logrando quitar las ataduras del hilo de telaraña aun quedando con sus manos atadas, esas malditas ataduras que no cedían ante nada, el joven lo veía con horror, esa era la primera vez que veía a un demonio en su forma real, cuando Sebastian se transformo en demonio le pidió que cerrara los ojos y así lo hizo en ese entonces nunca se atrevió a mirarlo pues de alguna manera le daba miedo ver su verdadera forma, aun quería escapar pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado ya no había escapatoria, el demonio le mostró dos enormes colmillos los cuales abrió a mas no poder para poder cumplir con su cometido, Ciel cerro sus ojos y espero lo peor.

Finalmente iba a devorar esa alma que tanto ansiaba, al fin lo tenia para él, pero una voz en su cabeza le llamo "Claude, te quiero aquí y ahora, ¡es una orden!" su contratista le había llamado solo hizo una mueca de coraje y volvió a transformarse nuevamente a su apariencia humana se acerco al oído del niño quien aun seguía esperando su muerte y le dijo -Me temo que tendremos que dejar esto para después ya que mi contratista me ha llamado- le dio un beso suave, se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación.

Ciel temblaba de pies a cabeza -tengo que salir de aquí- decía con desespero trato sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja le recordó que acababa de ser violado, trato de pararse pero su piernas temblaban y termino cayendo al suelo, -aghh- se quejó no podía siquiera poderse poner de pie, lloró de frustración e impotencia, ese demonio devoraría su alma y él ni siquiera iba a poderse defender, el error que cometió de haberse dejado secuestrar le costo muy caro, fue violado y estaba a punto de morir y perder su alma, sin esperanza alguna se recostó en el piso de esa fría habitación la cual había sido testigo del sufrimiento del joven cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido.

Finalmente Undertaker había llegado con el libro de vida de Ciel, Sebastian trató de arrebatárselo de las manos pero el shinigami no lo dejó, -usa ese marcador especial que tienes y llévame con mi amo- le dijo el demonio desesperado. Undertaker asintió y abrió el libro, lo situó en la última página donde seguían apareciendo letras, puso el separador rosa que tenía y comenzó a leer lo último que estaba escrito, el shinigami se horrorizó con lo que leyó Sebastian le miró a cara y le arrebato el libro de las manos para leerlo, su aura demoníaca comenzó a crecer en la tienda del sepulturero haciendo que todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor comenzara a volar y a partirse en pedazos Undertaker solo se cubrió con su brazo, -voy a matar a ese maldito demonio personalmente- dijo mostrando sus ojos demoníacos - llévame con mi joven amo ahora- le dijo al shinigami y este asintió aun estaba en shock pero se repuso y con su pluma de tinta roja especial comenzó a escribir mientras decía -Ciel Phantomhive estaba acostado y dormido en el piso de esa obscura habitación cuando Sebastian Michaels apareció frente a él- justo cuando dijo eso Sebastian desapareció de allí y apareció junto a Ciel.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Muy triste lo se, pero así es la vida no todo es color rosa, aun así de alguna manera nos aferramos a vivirla , es difícil al principio ya que nunca se olvida una cosa así, pero el tiempo es muy bueno para sanar heridas. Quiero disculparme por el lenguaje que utilicé si los ofendí por favor disculpenme no fue mi intención. Los siguientes capítulos estarán enfocados en como Sebastian hará para recuperar el amor y la confianza de Ciel ya que como dije al principio hay que sufrir para llegar a un final feliz. No les pediré review pero si me dejan alguno con mucho gusto se los agradeceré.

¡Que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo!


	5. Rescate

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, mientras revisaba mi cuenta de correo, encontré un review el cual me hizo plantearme el hecho de que hay muchas cosas que no he aclarado respecto a esta historia, la 1ra es que tanto Sebastián como Claude cuando son demonios normales (o sea cuando no tienen contratista) siempre andan vestidos con trajes de negro como los MIB y claro con guantes negros también ya que sus uñas los delatarían, 2do Claude siempre se mostró a Ciel sin lentes y vestido con traje negro no como mayordomo al igual Sebastián cuando acabó con los secuestradores, ellos pueden vestir como les plazca en su guarida, 3ro cada demonio puede elegir si crear su propia guarida tanto en el infierno, en la tierra o en otro mundo que no pertenezca a estos, en el caso de Claude, su refugio se encuentra en otro mundo cubierto por la obscuridad y la forma en la que llegan a estos es usando sus poderes demoníacos de super velocidad o cualquiera que ellos quieran eso depende se cada demonio, 4to Y la mas importante, Ciel cumplió con su venganza, o sea que la trama se desarrolla a partir del final de la primera temporada, Sebastián lo llevo hasta la isla de la muerte y justo cuando lo iba a besar para devorar su alma, se arrepintió y terminó golpeándolo para que quedara inconsciente y poder llevarlo de regreso a la mansión donde lo abandonó, 5to Claude hizo el contrato con Alois antes de que Ciel lo hiciera con Sebastián ¿las razones? Mas adelante se las haré saber, 6to y último, bueno hasta ahora, la esencia de la que hablaba Sebastián se refería a, que como demonios pueden olfatear almas o en su caso la esencia de una persona como si de un perro se tratara, en el primer capitulo a Sebastián le había tomado toda la noche encontrar a Ciel, pero pudo hacerlo porque se guió por la esencia que el niño desprendía, mas sin embargo para que un demonio pueda desaparecer la esencia de un humano es algo muy difícil de hacer, ya que se requiere de mucha magia para lograrlo y ellos no la manejan o ser de la realeza en el infierno, pero de igual manera pueden aprender a utilizarla, a Claude le tomo cerca de 6 años dominarla y Sebastián no lo necesitó porque él es hijo del rey de los avernos.

Bueno, espero haberles aclarado algunas dudas, quiero pedir disculpas por el capitulo anterior no se si les ofendió pero como dije, era necesario que pasara eso aunque no se lo merecía, bueno nadie se merece que le hagan ese tipo de cosas, ademas también se me olvidó agregar en el cap. anterior el spoiler, cuando Undertaker usa su marcador rosa especial en el cap. 18 del anime, espero no haberles arruinado la serie, si fue así por favor discúlpenme, este capitulo no tiene advertencias, pero no deja de estar triste, Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso, la historia a mi y por último ya para que empiecen a leer quiero darles las gracias por sus review's y también gracias a quienes leen y siguen esta historia.

* * *

El mas mínimo error, puede costar muy caro.

Cap. 5 Rescate.

-Ciel Phantomhive estaba acostado y dormido en el piso de esa obscura habitación cuando Sebastian Michaels apareció frente a el- justo cuando dijo eso Sebastián desapareció de allí y apareció junto a Ciel.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Lo miro fijamente, el niño yacía tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, completamente desnudo y cubierto en sangre todo su cuerpo temblaba, comenzó a sentir que una rabia infinita lo invadía por completo, sin duda alguna mataría a ese demonio en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, por primera vez en su vida inmortal había fallado en proteger a alguien y ese alguien era nada menos que el humano del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, le dolía verlo así, la primera vez que le vio se encontraba en un estado menos deplorable que este, se quitó su chaqueta negra y se agacho para cubrir su cuerpo, el niño movió su cabeza un poco al sentir que lo cubrían con algo, abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos, se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba justo enfrente de él.

Caminaba a paso lento aun vestía con su traje de mayordomo sus guantes que antes eran blancos estaban manchados de sangre al igual que su vestimenta, sonreía macabramente pues se había deshecho de un estorbo menos. ¡Claude Faustus había matado a su contratista! Alois Trancy, un chiquillo arrogante y mimado de dieciséis años, tenía el cabello rubio como el sol y sus ojos eran de color azul tan profundos como el océano, el niño de diez años en ese entonces había hecho un contrato con él, el demonio creyendo que era Ciel, la anhelada alma que le había sido robada, aceptó ser su mayordomo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde aun así decidió acatar las órdenes de este, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo.

Apresuró su paso lo más rápido que pudo a hacia donde se encontraba el joven Conde. Era su turno ya, quería seguir jugando con él, pero era más la necesidad de poder saborear su exquisita alma, en menos de un santiamén ya se encontraba afuera del que era su hogar en un lugar que no era ni la tierra ni el infierno sino un mundo diferente, camino sin hacer ruido alguno y justo cuando entró un olor muy conocido llamo su atención y apresuró su paso.

Momentos antes, Ciel se sorprendió al ver a Sebastián enfrente de él, su orgullo estaba demasiado herido como para poder reclamar mas no articuló palabra alguna, el ex mayordomo se agacho para quedar lo más cerca posible de Ciel -Tenemos que salir de aquí, Bochan- le dijo el demonio y trató de tomarlo en sus brazos, cuando -¡No me toques!- le dijo el joven en cuanto sintió las manos de Sebastián tratando de alejarlo de él, -Por favor Bochan, sé que no debí haberlo abandonado pero solo por esta vez confíe en mí y déjeme ayudarle- dijo tratando de volver a tomarlo en sus brazos -¡Nooo!- decía mientras lo empujaba y el demonio caía hacia atrás sentado, -no quiero nada que venga de ti, ¿entendiste? Yo debí haber muerto hace dos años, pero tú no devoraste mi alma, simplemente te fuiste ¿Qué vienes a hacer ahora? Déjame morir en paz- dijo alejándose del demonio y tomo la chaqueta con la cual lo había cubierto y se la aventó en su cara.

Sebastián hizo a un lado la chaqueta, decidió que lo tomaría a la fuerza, justó cuando iba a tomar al joven con sus manos, lo escuchó venir. La puerta de madera salía volando en miles de pedazos Sebastián cubrió a Ciel con sus brazos y su cuerpo para que no le cayeran los restos de esta, de entre los escombros se asomaba la figura de lo que parecía ser una enorme araña -¡Hola! Demonio- dijo con sonrisa macabra cuando finalmente se mostró, Ciel alcanzo a ver al demonio transformado por sobre el hombro de Sebastián, entonces, por inercia se refugió en los brazos de su ex mayordomo, si antes no quiso que este se le acercara, ahora no le importaba, porque a pesar de lo que había dicho y le había pasado él no quería morir, en cierta manera seguía aferrándose a ese delgado hilo de araña, Sebastián lo estrechó hacia él y volteó a ver al demonio mirándolo (valga la redundancia) con una mirada asesina y con sus distintivos ojos felinos –Faustus, pagarás muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi joven señor- le dijo retándolo y parándose al mismo tiempo con Ciel en brazos.

-Él ya no es tu joven señor, él es mío y tú no me la vas robar- dijo la enorme araña, les lanzó un poderoso ataque, cuando –Puummm- destruyo todo alrededor, cuando finalmente se despejó, no había nada más ahí, habían desaparecido -Aaaaahhhhggggg- gritó de frustración deshaciendo todo a su paso convirtiendo lo que quedaba de la habitación en cenizas –Juro que te encontraré Michaels, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- terminó de decir ya que su cena se le había escapado otra vez y había sido el mismo demonio que hace siglos atrás también se la había robado.

_Flash Back_

-Sin importar la situación en la que me encuentre, en cuanto tenga a Ciel en mis brazos, sácanos de ahí y llévanos a este lugar- fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Sebastián a Undertaker antes de aparecer junto a Ciel.

_Fin Flash Back_

Por ahora su deseo de matar a Faustus tendría que esperar, su única prioridad en estos momentos era mantener sano y salvo a Ciel. Y ahí se encontraban, ese lugar que solo Sebastián y ahora Undertaker sabían cómo llegar, se encontraba en la tierra, muy lejos de donde se ubica la mansión del joven Conde, ese lugar lo había construido Sebastián siglos atrás, la mayoría de los demonios tienen un guarida para protegerse de otros demonios, ángeles o shinigamis y él no era la excepción, era un casa tipo cabaña de dos pisos de madera muy bien cuidada, esta a pesar de ser una cabaña por dentro estaba muy bien decorada y también contaba con todos los servicios que poseía una casa normal, estaba ubicada en medio de un profundo bosque y además de eso también tenía una barrera invisible del tamaño de una hectárea, impenetrable para otros demonios o cualquier otro intruso, si bien Sebastián era un demonio de alto rango hijo del mismísimo rey de los avernos solía ser demasiado sencillo. Llama menos la atención una pequeña cabaña que una enorme mansión en un bosque en medio de la nada y también fue ahí donde alguna vez lo había refugiado a él, ese humano por el que Faustus le había declarado la guerra.

Apenas amanecía, Sebastián quiso sentar a Ciel en un sillón grande que se encontraba en lo que sería una sala de estar, pero el joven dio un respingo de dolor lanzándole una mirada de odio –ahg- entonces decidió acostarlo tomo una manta que encontraba en otro sillón que estaba a un lado y lo cubrió con ella, –Espere aquí Bochan, le prepararé el baño y té caliente- le dijo mientras se levantaba tras haberlo dejado ahí, Ciel no volvió a decir palabra alguna, su cabeza era un completo caos y su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido apenas si podía respirar además de que Sebastián tenía que darle muchas respuestas, pero eso sería en otro momento. El demonio se alejó y al joven poco a poco lo fue venciendo el sueño, pero no fue porque deseara dormir sino más bien porque había perdido mucha sangre por culpa del demonio llamado Faustus y eso lo tenía muy débil.

Un rato después Sebastián había terminado de preparar el baño del joven y se dirigía a la cocina cuando volteó a mirar a la sala y vio como Ciel se encontraba profundamente dormido, la respiración del joven se entrecortaba alcanzó a ver una enorme herida que apenas si había coagulado en su cuello, se seguía reprochando una y otra vez porque lo había abandonado, además su pecho seguía doliéndole terriblemente, se acercó y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para estar a su altura con su mano derecha iba a acariciar su mejilla, mas sin embargo se detuvo no quería que despertara, el ver su cuerpo cubierto en sangre, el ver como temblaba aun mientras dormía, sin pensarlo una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, el demonio se sorprendió a sí mismo y se quitó su guante negro rápidamente, se tocó su cara y luego se miró su mano -¿Esto es lo pienso? ¿Acaso esto es… una lagrima?- dijo en voz baja mientras veía su mano y comenzaba a sentir que más lagrimas comenzaban salir, esa fue la primera vez que lloró por alguien.

–Lo siento mucho Bochan, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme por haberlo abandonado- decía recargando su cabeza en la orilla del sillón y llorando en silencio.

Otro capitulo super triste, ni modo, que sufra Sebastián por haberlo abandonado jeje no es cierto, ellos merecen estar juntos a pesar de todo. Espero que le haya gustado este cap. si es así por fa hagánmelo saber dejándome un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Un Corazón Resentido

¡Saludos! Al fin me dí un poco de tiempo para actualizar. Este cap. tampoco tiene advertencias, si tiene algunas fallas por favor disculpen (ando desvelada). Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Gracias por sus comentarios...

* * *

Cap. 6 Un corazón resentido.

En el cielo se alcanzaban a notar unos matices tornasoles, era el anunció de pronto caería la noche, a lo lejos, en lo más profundo del bosque se encuentra una cabaña de madera, en ella se encuentran durmiendo un joven de quince años y un demonio.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, comenzaba a obscurecer, trató de moverse pero algo en sus piernas se lo impidió, ya que sintió un enorme dolor en su espalda baja –ahg- se quejó en silencio, su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por sangre ahora coagulada y peor aún, todavía tenía sus manos atadas, levantó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo, dudó un poco, se frotó los ojos para ver bien ese rostro que se le hacía bastante familiar, ¡era nada menos que Sebastián! se había quedado profundamente dormido cuando lloraba en silencio por Ciel, así que no había bañado al joven, ni mucho menos lo habia desatado.

Sebastián (como dije anteriormente) se había quedado profundamente dormido, hacía siglos que no dormía, es mas ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo, ya que se supone que el dormir es un lujo que solo algunos demonios se pueden dar, necesitan estar realmente cansados o estresados para poder conciliar el sueño, en el caso de éste fueron las dos últimas opciones, se había quedado dormido al pie del sillón apoyando su cuerpo y su cabeza.

Ciel no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, más bien estaba sorprendido porque nunca lo había visto dormir, se le quedó mirando fijamente, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando se había dicho a si mismo que se arrancaría de su pecho hasta el último sentimiento que tuviese por él, mas sin embargo, el verlo ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, de pronto y sin pensarlo se sonrojó.

-Vaya, vaya debo decir que el color carmesí en sus mejillas le sienta muy bien Conde hihi- Dijo el fúnebre personaje.

–Un… ¡Undertaker!- dijo Ciel sorprendido al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verlo, el ex shinigami había utilizado el libro de vida de Ciel para llegar ahí, ya que no había otra manera de entrar, se encontraba parado al final del sillón por eso el joven no lo había visto ya que estaba obscuro, -no se apene Conde yo solo vine a ver como estaba y a ayudarle (volteó a ver a Sebastián) y que bueno que vine, veo que su mayordomo no…-.

-¡Él no es mi mayordomo!- no dejó que terminara, y con su pierna empujó al demonio, el cual se despertó al sentir el golpe del joven, -¿Qué… qué sucede Bochan?- preguntó un poco adormilado.

-¡Te quiero lejos de mi vista! eso es lo que sucede- le dijo Ciel en el tono más frío y autoritario posible, el shinigami solo reía.

–hihi no sea usted cruel Conde, el demonio sufrió mucho para encontrarle- le dijo, a lo que Sebastián solo asintió con su cabeza.

-¡No me importa, no lo quiero cerca de mí!- termino de decir, comenzó a sentir que una rabia infinita lo invadía por completo.

-Por favor Bochan permítame ayudarle- decía el demonio a modo de súplica.

-No… me llames así nunca más ¿entendiste?- dijo mirándolo con odio.

-¡Debiste haber devorado mi alma cuando pudiste! ahora ya no tengo marca alguna, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- terminó de decir, sentía odio, rabia, ira, dolor, no solo le dolía su cuerpo sino también su alma, se sentía traicionado, sucio, vulnerable y sobre todo muy resentido, el poco orgullo y coraje que le quedaba lo usaba para lastimar a quien realmente amaba.

Por otro lado Sebastian se puso de pie y se acercó lo más que pudo al joven el cual lo seguía mirando con desprecio y le dijo –¡no lo haré! no me importa si no quiere tenerme cerca de usted, ¡yo no lo volveré a abandonar!- termino de decir, su mirada se veía firme y decidida, Ciel en un arranque de ira lo golpeó como pudo fuertemente, el demonio solo cerró los ojos, se lo merecía por culpa de él, el humano de cual se había enamorado perdidamente, había sido violado.

-Pégueme todo lo que quiera, ódieme cuanto quiera, dígame lo que quiera, aun así no me volveré a separar de usted- le decía Sebastián mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Tsk- bufó el joven molesto, ambos no despegaban la vista del otro.

-Ya, ya, así como se ven parece como si quisieran besarse hihi- dijo el shinigami burlón. Ambos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, voltearon a ver a Undertaker al cual le mandaron una mirada asesina –hihi solo estoy bromeando, además joven Conde temo informarle que por ahora este es el lugar más seguro en el que puede estar, ya que ese demonio está buscándole por todo Londres hihi- terminó de decir.

-¿Co… cómo sabes eso?- dijo Ciel titubeante.

-Y también dinos ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Sebastián.

–Bueno una pregunta a la vez, pero antes de eso, voy a liberarle querido Conde- dijo mientras finalmente rompía esas ataduras que tanto dolor le habían causado, para luego decir. -Después de que le rescató Sebastian, el demonio emprendió su marcha hacia Londres, pero antes de eso, yo me dirigí a su mansión y me encargué personalmente de convencer a sus sirvientes de que abandonaran su humilde hogar, sabía el demonio se dirigía para allá y que ninguno de ellos podrían defenderse de la furia de un ser como este, esto lo hice como un favor que le debía a su difunto padre, así que me encargue personalmente de él hihi-.

-¿Mi padre?- pregunto Ciel.

-Bueno, le debía algunos favores al difunto Vincent es por eso que le ayudé a poner a salvo a los habitantes de su mansión, el demonio ahorita se encuentra herido por mi guadaña de la muerte, pero una vez que se recupere volverá a buscarle porque así me lo dijo- terminó de hablar mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas el libro de vida de Ciel y se lo mostraba a Sebastián.

-Creo que esto contesta a tu pregunta hihi- le dijo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Ciel rápidamente, ese libro se le hacía familiar.

–Oh, esto fue lo que lo salvó Conde, es su libro de vida, lo tomé prestado de la gran biblioteca para que Sebastian le rescatara- terminó de decir para posteriormente volverse a guardar el libro.

Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bueno más bien se avergonzó al pensar que el shinigami había leído sobre su vida, -te prohíbo rotundamente, que vuelvas a leer ese libro- terminó de decir.

-Como usted diga, Conde- finalizó.

Después de eso el joven miró interrogante al demonio, supo entonces que Sebastián no dejó de buscarle pero que no lo encontró porque no tenía la marca del contrato, pero también recordó que el mismo fue, él que le abandonó y rompió este, comenzó a sentir un enorme resentimiento "¿Por qué lo había abandonado?" su corazón estaba muy resentido.

-Joven amo le prepararé nuevamente el baño, si no lo desperté antes fue porque se encontraba profundamente dormido y no quise molestarlo, espere aquí vengo en un momento- le dijo Sebastián haciendo reverencia y posteriormente marcharse de allí.

El joven lo siguió con la mirada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, más bien era algo que no podía controlar, estaba enamorado pero también estaba resentido tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que su corazón sanara, además quería saber porque Sebastian conocía a ese demonio que lo había violado de la peor forma.

Undertaker notó el cambio que habían tenido las mejillas del menor, sin pensarlo de pronto se sintió triste, él también sentía algo más que simple cariño por Ciel, pero sabía muy bien que nunca sería correspondido, siempre lo supo cuando los veía, cuando iban a la tienda, la forma en que se trataban, las miradas que se mandaban, ellos estaban… enamorados, mas ninguno lo había admitido, cuando Sebastián se alejó, él quiso ser el consuelo del joven más sin embargo no lo consiguió, el niño que poco a poco se transformaba en adolescente había conseguido enamorarlo cuando él creyó que no volvería amar a nadie más que no fuese Vincent Phantomhive su más grande amor, aunque era de esperarse Ciel era la viva imagen de su padre, su corazón se debatía entre si luchar por el amor del joven Conde o dejar que este sea feliz a lado de quien ama.

Finalmente Sebastián regresó y le dijo a Ciel –El baño está listo, por favor venga conmigo-

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti! Undertaker, acompáñame a bañarme- dijo el joven, el shinigami solo asintió y tomó entre sus brazos a Ciel. Sebastián al verlos juntos, comenzó a sentir una infinita rabia o más bien, celos.

Habían pasado algunas horas, Ciel se encontraba bañado y vestido, la ropa que traía puesta se la había llevado Undertaker cuando fue a su mansión, estaba cenando lo que le había preparado el shinigami, ya que la cena que le preparo Sebastián se la había aventado en su cara, terminó de cenar se puso de pie no sin antes sentir el enorme dolor que todavía lo aquejaba en su espalda baja más sin embargo no se quejó esta vez.

Volteó a mirar al demonio y caminó directo hacia él y le dijo. -Ahora si vas a decirme ¿Qué rayos tienes que ver con ese demonio? ¡Y quiero toda la verdad!- terminó de hablar.

Sebastián solo asintió hizo su distinguida reverencia y dijo -¡Yes, my Lord!

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado...si es así por fa regalenme un review. A Sebastián no se la voy a poner tan fácil, ya tengo terminado el siguiente cap. el cual se llama '_El pasado de Sebastián', _Esperenlo.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. El Pasado de Sebastián

¡Saludos! Aquí les presento el cap. 7, el cual esta principalmente enfocado al pasado de Sebby, narrado por el mismo, espero que sea de su agrado. Advertencias, Yaoi, Lemon(ligero) e intento de violación, disculpen si este cap. tiene algunas fallas (solo duermo cuatro horas diarias). Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Gracias por sus comentarios... honestamente, no creí que les llegara a gustar el cap. 6, ya que a mi no me gustó mucho que digamos, siento que le hacia falta algo mas, pero ya no le quise mover, en fin, me alegró mucho que haya sido de su agrado.

Mas notas al final, así que, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Cap. 7 El pasado de Sebastián

Volteó a mirar al demonio y caminó directo hacia él y le dijo. -Ahora si vas a decirme ¿Qué rayos tienes que ver con ese demonio? Y quiero toda la verdad- terminó de hablar.

Sebastián solo asintió e hizo su distinguida reverencia y dijo -¡Yes, my Lord!- Si bien, él ya no era su mayordomo, ni tenía nada que ver con el joven, puesto que su relación acabó cuando él rompió el contrato, de algún modo se lo debía, tenía que darle una explicación eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Ciel, Undertaker y Sebastián se dirigieron a la sala de estar, el shinigami se sentó al lado del joven Conde en el sillón donde había dormido este hace unas horas atrás, Sebastián se sentó enfrente de ellos, -bueno… veré ¿por dónde empiezo?-

-¡Por el principio!- dijo Ciel rápidamente –y que no se te olvide nada de lo que vayas a decir, me vas a decir de una buena vez porque ese demonio se aferró a hacerme daño- terminó de decir, su voz era por demás autoritaria.

-Como usted diga, solo una cosa más, no interrumpan hasta que termine de hablar-.

Undertaker y Ciel solo asintieron. El demonio suspiró y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

_Flash Back Narrado Por Sebastián_

-Hace miles de años conocí a un demonio más o menos de mi misma edad, que se hacía llamar Faustus, ambos éramos demonios jóvenes, en el infierno al nacer no nos dan un nombre sino apellido, los nombres nos lo dan nuestros contratistas, y es mi padre, Lucifer el que nos da nuestro apellido.

Él me dio el apellido Michaels, al parecer era de la mujer con la que fornicó, la verdad no sé y ni me interesa. Yo soy el menor de trece hijos, soy algo así como un príncipe del infierno, pero nunca he utilizado ese título porque no me gusta, los únicos que me llaman príncipe son los sirvientes de mi padre y se supone que cuando él perezca yo debería tomar su lugar, pero como hijo rebelde que era, me negué rotundamente a seguir sus pasos, realmente nunca me interesó pertenecer a la 'nobleza' del infierno.

En fin, Faustus y yo éramos muy unidos, podría decir que llegamos a ser los mejores amigos, pero claro, en el infierno no existen cosas como esas, siempre nos estábamos cuidando uno al otro de los demás demonios, mas sin embargo cada uno hizo su guarida lejos del otro y en secreto, que por cierto cada demonio puede elegir dónde hacer su guarida, impenetrable para otros entes como nosotros, ambos éramos demonios jóvenes y sabíamos que tarde o temprano 'nuestra amistad' se acabaría.

Pasaron muchos siglos y unos cuantos milenios después, a pesar toda circunstancia nosotros nos seguíamos cuidando el uno al otro como cuando éramos demonios novatos, nos gustaba cazar almas, ese era nuestro pasatiempo, no nos importaba de que categoría eran solo pensábamos en alimentarnos, siempre estábamos ideando una forma para obtenerlas así que nunca tuvimos la necesidad de hacer contratos con humano alguno, ya que siempre obteníamos lo que queríamos ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, es más, ni siquiera habíamos diseñado el sello con el cual se supone que marcaríamos a los humanos, esa es una obligación que tiene todo demonio que pertenezca a la categoría de nosotros.

Como verán, así como ustedes los humanos tienen clases sociales, nosotros también las tenemos en el infierno, pero en nuestro caso, es nuestro padre quien nos dice a qué clase de demonio pertenecemos, su mandato es único y nadie se revela ante eso, a Faustus y mi se nos concedió el 'honor' de convertirnos en demonios contratistas, somos libres de elegir a los humanos cuyas almas queremos devorar, los demonios como nosotros son la clase más alta que existe antes de llegar a la realeza, que es a donde 'pertenezco'.

Era alrededor del año 1656 más o menos, no recuerdo bien, tanto Faustus como yo, ya teníamos nuestros sellos de contratos, pero como dije anteriormente, no nos interesaba hacer convenio con ningún humano, aunque también debía reconocer que ya me estaba enfadando de alimentarme 'a lo bruto' si así se le puede llamar, de almas insignificantes, llevábamos milenios haciendo lo mismo, además de que en los últimos meses Faustus se estaba comportando muy extraño, cuando lo cuestioné de el por qué se estaba comportando así, él no se negó a contestar, porque al fin de cuentas él me consideraba su amigo y me dijo lo que había descubierto.

Meses atrás cuando se empezó a comportar extraño, había conocido a un niño humano, dijo que su piel era blanca parecía de porcelana, tenía los cabellos más rubios que el sol y sus ojos de color azul, su mirada era tan profunda, que reflejaba el mismo océano y ¡su alma! nunca había visto una alma como esa, era obvio que él había sido mancillado, ese niño era un esclavo solo vivía para servir y cumplir cualquier petición que le fuese dada, pero aun así podía ver a través de sus profundos ojos, la enorme inocencia y exquisitez que desprendía esta, en fin, el chiquillo que me describió no me llamo para nada la atención, al fin de cuentas, se trataba de un simple humano.

Faustus me insistió tanto para que lo acompañara cuando fuera a devorar esa tonta alma, yo la consideraba así, pues nunca había visto un alma como la que él me describía. Todas las almas que yo había devorado no valían ni siquiera como para hacer un contrato con ellas. Apenas anochecía, finalmente me había convencido de ir con él, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una enorme edificación, nos escabullimos por una ventana y nos dirigimos al sótano, llegamos a un cuarto que parecía una prisión ya que había muchas celdas, por lo que se podía ver estas estaban vacías, íbamos caminando a paso lento hasta que llegamos a la última celda.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, a mi parecer, ese chico no rebasaba los catorce años de edad, él estaba sentado y recargado contra la pared, cabizbajo, traía puestos unos harapos, ya que a eso no se le puede llamar vestimenta, tenía sus manos atadas hacia atrás, su piel aunque estaba sucia se podía percibir bien que era como la porcelana, tan frágil y delicada, a un costado de él, solo había lo que parecía ser una cama de piedra, sentí pena por él, al imaginarme que ahí dormía, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado al darme cuenta de lo que habia pensado, en fin, el chico levantó lentamente su cabeza y nos miró a ambos interrogante, fue entonces cuando lo vi bien, Faustus tenía razón, el alma de ese humano era única.

Mi compañero sonrió con malicia, tomó con sus manos los barrotes de la celda y los hiso añicos, el joven ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas para que no le cayeran restos de metal, Faustus entró primero, iba entrar yo también pero me dijo que me detuviera, que esa alma era de él y que solo él la obtendría, pero que primero se divertiría un rato antes de devorarla, yo solo asentí y emprendí mi marcha hacia la salida no sin antes voltear a mirar al chico una vez más, el cual me dio una mirada de tristeza, también me dio a entender que sabía lo que le pasaría, yo me volteé y seguí mi camino.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando empecé a escuchar unos gritos desgarradores, estos retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, fue algo más fuerte que yo, sin pensarlo me adentré nuevamente a esa celda, Faustus estaba arriba de él, lo estaba violando, el chico lloraba sin cesar, de pronto, sentí una ira infinita y me le abalance al que había sido mi amigo durante milenios, quitándolo de encima y aventándolo lejos de él, este se reincorporó rápidamente lanzándome otro ataque el cual yo esquivé con facilidad, finalmente con uno de mis ataques más poderosos lo mandé a volar tan fuerte que atravesó el enorme muro que estaba afuera de la celda y más allá, el chico estaba completamente desnudo, sollozaba y temblaba al mismo tiempo, me quite mi chaqueta negra y lo cubrí con ella, lo tome en mis brazos y lo lleve conmigo, después de eso yo no volví a ver a Faustus hasta un siglo más adelante.

Lo traje aquí, en donde estamos ahora, Faustus nunca supo de este lugar, hasta la fecha no lo sabe, así como yo nunca supe del suyo. Ayudé al chico a incorporarse, por entre sus piernas corría un delgado hilo de sangre, pero no fue por la violación más bien fue porque el demonio lo estaba preparando bruscamente para penetrarlo. Le dije que yo cuidaría de él hasta que se recuperara y así lo hice, yo lo bañaba, lo vestía y lo alimentaba día con día, el chico poco a poco iba reponiéndose ya que cuando lo llevé conmigo estaba en puros huesos, eso era obvio, él era un esclavo, en todo ese tiempo que estuvo aquí nunca articuló palabra alguna, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero la verdad no me importaba.

Pasaron algunos meses, yo ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia y él a la mía, al principio fue muy difícil ya que el chico no decía palabra alguna, pasó todo ese tiempo y él seguía sin hablar, yo… me comencé, bueno… (Titubeó) ¡Ese chico comenzó a intrigarme! él era un completo misterio y yo me sentía cada vez más atraído hacia él, mi atracción crecía cada que lo tenía cerca de mí, pero en fin, cuando el chico finalmente habló, fue para pedirme que lo hiciera suyo, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, al principio me negué, aunque no podía evitar sentirme realmente atraído hacia él.

Y finalmente llegó una noche, no resistí más, junté mis labios con los de él, poco a poco lo iba despojando de sus ropas, el chico gemía al sentir mis manos sobre su blanca piel, lo recosté lentamente sobre la cama posicionándome arriba de él, me dejé llevar mientras me iba perdiendo en el aroma de su piel y sus besos, llegué a un punto donde me sentí realmente embriagado y atrapado, quería poseerlo de una vez pero no pude, sabía que el chico había sufrido mucho y yo no lo quería lastimar, ¿el por qué? No lo sé, nunca en mi vida de demonio me había sentido así, en fin no entraré en detalles, termine por hacerle el amor, porque eso fue lo que hicimos esa noche o al menos yo lo considero así, ya que juntos llegamos al orgasmo. (Ciel, comenzó a sentir tristeza al escuchar esto último, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Sebastián se había enamorado de ese chico).

Después de eso el chico volvió a hablar, esta vez me pidió que devorara su alma.

Me negué rotundamente, como devorar su anhelada alma, no después de lo que había pasado, pero el chico me volvió a decir, que él cumplió con mi deseo, sabía bien que me sentía atraído por él y uso eso para hacerme tal petición, así que no pude negarme, lo recosté poco a poco sobre la cama, comencé a besarlo nuevamente, entre besos me iba acercando a su oído lentamente, le pregunte que me dijera, ¿cuál era su verdadero nombre? mas no articuló palabra alguna y no tuve más remedio que comenzar a tomar su alma, en su último aliento de vida en un susurro casi inaudible, me lo dijo, justo antes de quedar vacío por completo, me dijo su nombre, yo… tenía su alma flotando en mis manos, era un hermoso resplandor de color azul como el de sus enormes ojos, se veía claramente la inocencia de aquel chico, tan exquisita, tan pura, un manjar digno de un Dios.

Simplemente no pude, un alma así no merece ser devorada por un ser como yo, tomé un pequeño frasco y vertí su alma allí, lo cerré y la guardé en mi chaqueta, después de eso, tomé el cuerpo vacío del chico en mis brazos y me fui de aquí con él, lo lleve a un cementerio en Londres y ahí le di su santa sepultura, era lo menos que podía hacer por él después lo ocurrido.

El frasco con el alma de ese chico lo lleve conmigo en mi chaqueta durante más de dos siglos, y a pesar de estar solo tanto tiempo, nunca hice contrato con ningún humano.

Se acercaba la primavera se podía notar ya que algunos árboles tenían una que otra hojas verdes, ese día había vagado sin rumbo alguno, llegué a lo que era un enorme parque, este se encontraba vacío porque a pesar de que se acercaba la primavera esa tarde realmente hacia mucho frio, entonces, lo vi venir, era Faustus, él nunca me perdonó que le haya arrebatado tan exquisita alma, así que cada vez que nos encontrábamos, él siempre se me abalanzaba para golpearme, como siempre esquivé su ataque pero esa tarde era diferente, no lo vi venir, Faustus me pateó directo en mi abdomen y el pequeño frasco con el alma azul salió volando de mi chaqueta, antes de caer lo alcance a tomar con mi mano, pero era demasiado tarde, Faustus la reconoció enseguida, se burló de mi porque no tuve el valor para devorarla y ahora estaba ahí, peleando conmigo para obtenerla nuevamente.

Sus ataques por alguna razón eran más fuertes que los míos, en un intento por esquivar un ataque solté el frasco que tenía en mi mano, este cayó al suelo y se hiso añicos, el alma de resplandor azul se hiso presente ante nosotros unos milisegundos, para después salir volando y desaparecer en el horizonte, Faustus me miro interrogante y después de eso se marchó hacia donde supuestamente se había ido el alma de ese chico. Después de esa vez ya no volví a ver a Faustus otra vez, hasta ahora, eso fue un poco más de dieciséis años.

Durante más de diez largos años busqué incansablemente esa alma, pero fue como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, fue entonces, cuando escuche su llamado, Bochan, decidí dejar de lado esa alma que me atrajo desde un principio y accedí a convertirme en su fiel sirviente, como verá, usted fue el primer humano con el que yo hice un contrato y lo curioso fue, que él tenía el mismo nombre que usted.

Su nombre era Ciel MacKenn-.

_Fin Flash Back Narrado Por Sebastián._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el pasado que le creé a Sebby? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, regalenme un review por fa.

Hasta aquí dejé este cap. ya que en el siguiente vienen las interrogantes, en fin, esperenlo hasta el próximo miércoles.

Se que se oye raro el nombre de Ciel Mackeen, pero de igual manera, así lo tenia pensado desde el principio, aun me faltan muchas cosas que explicar, así que espero que me acompañen en el desarrollo de esta historia, ya que conforme avance iré explicando bien el porqué Ciel fue cruelmente violado y otras cosas mas, aparte que en este cap. quedaron explicadas muchas cosas, también le agregaré un pasado a Claude, bueno, no entraré en detalles, igual espero que no dejen de seguir esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Una Verdad Dolorosa

¡Saludos! Aquí les presento el cap. 8 me quedó cortito, pero expliqué muchas en este. Advertencias, contiene lenguaje un poco fuerte espero que no les moleste, y disculpen si este cap. tiene algunas fallas (solo duermo cuatro horas diarias). Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Mas notas al final, así que, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Cap. 8 Una verdad dolorosa.

Finalmente Sebastián habia terminado de hablar, sabía que le debía muchas respuestas al joven Conde, pero decidió que no le ocultaría nada esta vez, siempre y cuando no se trate de sus sentimientos, ahora no era conveniente hablar de ellos.

Ciel y Undertaker estaban, que no cabían de asombro por lo que habían escuchado, mas Ciel, pues no podía evitar sentir una infinita tristeza, sabía que Sebastián nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo, y como no pensar eso, si llevó consigo por más de doscientos años esa alma que supuestamente era única.

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras del demonio que lo había violado "No dejaré que ese sucio demonio vuelva a arrebatarte de mi lado". Abrió los ojos como platos "¿acaso él era el alma de la que había hablado Sebastián hace algunos momentos?" Sacudió su cabeza, eso era algo imposible, si ese fuese el caso, su demonio mayordomo nunca lo hubiese abandonado.

-Resumiendo ¿Tú le robaste la cena a ese vil demonio? ¿Fue por eso que yo terminé pagando el precio?- le preguntó Ciel a Sebastián con el ceño completamente fruncido.

El demonio asintió –nunca pensé que Faustus se vengaría de esta manera, por favor perdóneme- dijo.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Por supuesto que no te lo perdonaré! por culpa de tus arrebatados impulsos yo fui violado de la peor manera- dijo sin reproche alguno, aunque por dentro quería preguntarle ¿si él era esa alma? por la cual Sebastián se sentía atraído, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Sebastián no dijo nada, no tenía caso hablar de mas,

-Vaya, vaya ¿así que eres hijo del mismísimo Satanás? Hihi- preguntaba con burla.

-Como dije anteriormente, eso nunca me ha importado- le respondió a Undertaker sin prestarle atención, para después decirle a Ciel, algo que terminaría alejándolo más de él.

-Respecto a lo de Faustus, debo decirle joven amo, que él ya me había advertido que se vengaría de mí, siempre esperé a que esa venganza llegara, sabía de antemano que él no me atacaría directamente a mí, sin embargo, no hice caso de sus advertencias, he hice el contrato con usted, nunca pensé que él se vengaría, ya que usted no tiene nada que ver con Ciel Mackeen, sus almas son totalmente diferentes- terminó de decir Sebastián esperando respuesta por parte del joven que tenía enfrente.

A Ciel comenzó a invadirlo una infinita tristeza, Sebastián le había confirmado que él no tenía que ver con el alma de aquel chico, sin embargo, Faustus le repitió muchas veces que no dejaría que el demonio se lo arrebataría nuevamente, ese tema lo tenía realmente confundido "¿acaso Faustus se habia equivocado o era Sebastián?" eso era algo que tenía que comprobar pero, no ahora.

-Entonces ¿lo sabías desde un principio? todo lo que habías dicho, de que siempre me protegerías, ¿todo fue una vil mentira?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No… yo nunca le mentí, fueron otros motivos los que tuve para romper el contrato- decía el desviando la mirada.

-¡Y! ¿Cuáles fueron esos motivos?- preguntaba el niño, mirando fijamente al demonio que tenía enfrente.

Sebastián suspiró, por un momento pensó en decirle a Ciel que se habia enamorado perdidamente de él, pero se contuvo, aun no era necesario decirle.

El niño al ver que el demonio no le diría nada, se empezó a enojar más, para que hacerse ilusiones si sabía bien que Sebastián nunca sintió nada por él, al fin de cuentas él también era un vil demonio -Te maldigo mil y un veces por haber hecho ese estúpido contrato contigo, total, ya estaba a punto de morir- decía tajantemente.

Sebastián solo agachó la cabeza, conocía perfectamente a Ciel, por su orgullo nunca lo perdonaría y aun le faltaba decirle que lo habia dejado atado de manos a merced de Faustus cuando lo habían secuestrado.

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar, demonio?- de algún modo sentía que Sebastián no habia terminado de hablar.

Undertaker miraba divertido, quizás sí tendría una oportunidad de conquistar a Ciel, el demonio con cada palabra que decía alejaba más al joven Conde de él.

-Por desgracia si- dijo Sebastián cabizbajo, al fin de cuentas ya lo había perdido, se maldecía a sí mismo, por haber sido tan cobarde, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, entonces pagaría por ello, aunque eso significara perder a Ciel para siempre.

-Cuando estuvo secuestrado… yo fui… solo me encargué de los sujetos que lo tenían secuestrado, y me marché de allí, yo… lo dejé a merced de Faustus, no me justifico, yo no sabía que el iría por usted, aun así, no quise rescatarle, más bien no pude, le ruego perdone mi error- dijo finalmente y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Ciel.

El joven sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, habia escuchado bien "¿Sebastián lo dejó a merced de ese vil demonio?".

Preso de la ira y rabia que emanaba su ser se le abalanzó a Sebastián para golpearlo, el demonio se dejó golpear, era su culpa después de todo -¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- decía el joven Conde entre lágrimas de amargura, eso lo habia matado por completo, -¡eres un completo imbécil! ¡¿Tanto me odiabas, por eso me abandonaste?! ¡¿Por eso me dejaste a merced de ese estúpido demonio?!- con su puño cerrado le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Sebastián al cual hizo sangrar violentamente ya que él no metió sus manos para nada, lo golpeaba una y otra vez, necesitaba descargar toda esa rabia que lo consumía por dentro.

-¿Por qué?- decía una y otra vez entre lágrimas, le dolía no solo su corazón, sino también su alma.

Undertaker, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Ciel, decidió apartarlo del demonio, le dolía ver al joven lleno de ira, -¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- decía aferrándose al cuerpo de Undertaker, el cual lo abrazaba más hacia él.

Por otro lado Sebastián, con su cara ensangrentada por los golpes que recibió de Ciel, se puso de pie y decidió marcharse de allí, ya no tenía caso luchar, por cobarde habia perdido al único humano que habia logrado enamorarlo, porque, por Ciel Mackeen, lo único que sintió fue atracción, a pesar de tener un alma tan exquisita.

Ciel entre los brazos de Undertaker alcanzó a ver que Sebastián se marchaba, eso realmente le dolió, volvió a esconder su cabeza en el pecho del shinigami y lloró más lágrimas de amargura, este lo estrechó más hacia él, le dolía verlo así, pero se dijo a si mismo que no descansaría hasta llegar enamorar al joven Conde, Sebastián habia hecho que Ciel lo terminara odiando, así que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, trataría nuevamente de conquistarlo como la vez anterior y no la desaprovecharía.

Sebastián, ya lejos del que era su refugio, comenzó a descargar su frustración, golpeando unos arboles enormes, ya que se encontraba en profundo bosque, su verdadera naturaleza se hacía presente, destruía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, a pesar de tener su verdadera forma no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de amargura, las cuales sentía que quemaban su demoniaco ser, al igual que Ciel, también se sentía destrozado por dentro y lo que más le dolía era que nunca tendría no solo su perdón, sino también su amor.

Por otro lado Ciel, ya más calmado se separaba poco a poco de Undertaker, el cual lo tomó del mentón para verle a la cara y decirle.

-Déjeme ser yo… quien lo haga olvidar a Sebastián- terminó de decir, para finalmente posar sus labios en los del más joven.

* * *

Hasta aqui llegó el cap. 8, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si lo fue, regalenme un review por fis.

Se que le puse mucho drama, pero, pónganse en el lugar de Ciel, definitivamente a Sebby no le conviene enamorarse porque comete muchos errores jeje pero no solo él los comete, Ciel también. Aparte de que si ya se dieron cuenta, la historia ya dio un giro de 180 grados, ahora el que está sufriendo es Sebastián, claro Cielito también lo está, pero no puedo quitarle su enorme orgullo, fue lo único que le quedó de esta horrible experiencia.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un UnderxCiel, es una pareja que me gusta en secreto :) Aun no se si lo extenderé o acortaré, eso dependerá de como trabaje mi mente jeje, aunque claro si me pueden dar su opinión al respecto, con mucho gusto lo tomaré en cuenta.

Y Gracias, gracias por sus review's me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
